Chaos and Complications
by darkmage009
Summary: A star.A lover.A friend.A family.An enemy. How can people be connected just by mere coincidence? TezuFuji,SanaYuki. HIATUS
1. Prologue

"Tezuka, I'm begging you, you have to drive faster!" Fuji pleaded as he sees the pursuing car getting nearer every second. Tezuka concentrated himself on the road and drive as fast as he could without even turning to look at the side mirror of the car. The pursuing car accelerated until both of the car's window is aligned. Fuji dared to take a glimpse of the man driving the car which was pursuing them a while ago. The driver smiled wickedly as if he has lost his mind.

"Don't you ever think that you could easily escape me Fuji you're mine to possess!!!" the man laughed maniacally as he bumped his car to the side of Fuji and Tezuka's vehicle. Tezuka stirred the wheel to avoid major damage. Fuji clings on his arm and absentmindedly squeezed it tighter.

"Tezuka no matter what happens to both of us, I'll still love you even after death," Fuji said gravely, his eyes seems to be losing hope by every second.

"Don't say such bad things Fuji, I won't return you to hell with that demon," Tezuka reassured Fuji. Fuji looked at Tezuka's side profile and smile.

He can't remember the first time they've met nor the first day he fell in love with Tezuka. All that he knows now is that every inch of his well being is made to exist for Tezuka only.

_Only for Tezuka…_

Only for—

Fuji snapped out of his reverie when he heard a gunshot coming from the man pursuing them. He felt scared for both of them.

_I don't want to die yet…_

_I don't want Tezuka to die…_

_I want to be with him for a little longer…_

Tezuka evaded another attempt of the man to bump on the side of their car but Tezuka was too late to notice the car in front of them. Fuji's eyes widens as he unconsciously embrace Tezuka tighter. Their car collided horribly with the other car with the blink of an eye two cars exploded, giving a magnificent glow in the cold starless night of Tokyo.

The fire was slowly melting away all of the materials and things it touches along with the bodies of those who have love enough to experience both heaven and hell.


	2. Jobless and soon to be Useless

* * *

**Chapter One: Jobless and soon to be Useless**

"It's not your fault that your attractive but I must admit, it's your fault that we're now homeless," –Inui Sadaharu

* * *

"Why do I have to work even on weekends?" the man mumbled annoyingly to himself as ray of sunlight hits his eyes from his open windows. He stretched his hands to reach the table beside his bed and picked up the glasses lying neatly on it. He put it on but removed it once again remembering that he still hasn't washed his face. 

After washing his face he decided to prepare the breakfast first before taking a bath and then going to work and so he cooked a breakfast for two as silently as possible so that he won't wake up his roommate. By the time he was done preparing the food on the table, another man entered the dining area. The man wore thick glasses that one cannot even see his eyes; he has this unkempt jet-black hair and good body figure that he himself actually does not even know of. He was currently holding the laundry basket and was about to throw it all out in the washing machine.

"Ah Tezuka good morning, I thought you don't have any work this weekend?" Inui greeted him and asked him at the same time. Tezuka sat on the chair and sipped his coffee before answering the man with the laundry basket.

"The president wants me to submit the report today. I can't do anything about it though,"

The man fixed his thick glasses before leaving the kitchen to continue his laundry work as Tezuka ate his breakfast in silence. The apartment echoed remained considerably silent with the exception of the sound coming from the washing machine and Tezuka's faint footsteps as he takes his step towards the door.

"Inui," he called out. The man appeared in front of him, his arms still soaked in foamy detergent. He waited for Tezuka to speak.

"I'll be back by noon because today is also my payday and …can I ask you something?" Tezuka spoke, his voice raising a notch on the last part. Inui gulped hard sensing the worst scenario that may happen to him.

"Why was your experimental deluxe juice it placed on the milk carton?" he asked thinly. Inui froze for a moment realizing the mistake he had done when he ran out of flask in his laboratory.

"I, uh… will try to get rid of it as soon as possible," he said hastily. Tezuka turned around and open the knob of the door.

"No need…"

"Eh?"

"I drank it all by mistake and it taste like vinegar with a tint of horrid soy sauce and it felt slimy as it goes down my throat," Tezuka spoke nonchalantly as he describe it in details. Inui was left on the room dumbstruck.

"I hope he has a strong stomach now,"

* * *

"Excuse me madam, where is Akazawa-san?" I have important matters to discuss with him," Tezuka spoke in a forced polite way. He looked at the woman sitting across him; her legs crossed revealing a provocative part under her skirt. Tezuka refrained himself from glaring as he stood far from her as possible as the space could offer him. 

"Ah so polite of you to regard me a madam… just call me by my first name, my husband wouldn't mind," she whispered in his ears when she approached Tezuka.

"You like this now, do you Tezuka-kun?" she said playfully as she made her advances and caressed his chest through the fabric of his shirt. She was about to touch Tezuka on his lower part when Tezuka snapped and pushed her away from him. The woman, wearing high heels that time, fell on the floor. Unfortunately, that was also the exact time when Akazawa-san entered his office.

"What happened?" he asked her wife as he helps her get up. The woman tried to hide the humiliation Tezuka shoved right on her face as she faked crying on Akazawa's shoulder.

"Yoshirou…he… he tried to rape me while you were not here,"

"What did you say?" Akazawa grabbed Tezuka on his collar and glared at him. Tezuka didn't even explain the matters seeing that there's only one thing going to happen.

"YOU'RE FRIED!!!"

"No, I mean YOU'RE FIRED!!!"

Nonetheless, Tezuka still bowed to Akazawa before he closed the door and cursed outside out of Akazawa's earshot.

"Fried huh,"

* * *

Tezuka walked towards his apartment's place looking defeated and utterly exhausted having no money to pay for the fare. But before Tezuka could even reach the floor of their apartment, he saw Inui outside the lobby trying to fix a couple of boxes with him. 

"Why are you outside? And why are there so many boxes around here? Don't tell me—" Tezuka stopped in mid-sentence as he looked down on Inui with an intention to kill him.

"We don't have any more money that's a fact," Inui announced as if it was only the natural thing in the world, being kicked out of their apartment that is.

"It's true; it's actually partially my fault. My manager fired me a while ago,"

"Ah it's the tenth time already. The same thing always happen ne? It's not your fault that you're attractive but I must admit, it's your fault that we're now homeless,"

"You're the one to talk; you waste your money doing some crazy experiment in the laboratory you build in our apartment that's why the rent is so high compared to the other rooms!"

"Ah what's done is done," Inui said smoothly. Tezuka just glared at him for a silent response.

"Don't worry, I've already asked Oishi to let us sleep on their place for the moment, they've called the truck already so don't worry," Inui and Tezuka fixed their belongings as the truck came to pick them up.

"But Tezuka, I've been thinking…why not use that face of yours with something worth its value?" Inui suggested as his eyes glinted maliciously behind his thick glasses. Tezuka looked at him for explanation.

"You…what are you talking about?"

"Well you could be a strip dancer, the amount they'll pay you is quite high, maybe you can also work as a host at the club near—"

Tezuka didn't even let Inui finish his sentence as Inui fell on the ground after receiving Tezuka's deadly blow.

"Please put his body beside the boxes too," he requested the people helping them move.

* * *

"Hoi, hoi! Oishi!! Tezuka-chan and Inui-chan are already here!!" a bouncing hyper-active red headed guy whooped in air. He dragged Tezuka in the living room as Inui followed them silently, too afraid of Tezuka. 

"I'm sorry for Eiji's behavior, here have a seat both of you," he offered. He quickly glance at the two of them and looked at Inui twice making sure he's not just imagining.

"Is that blood running out of your nose?" Oishi asked incredulously.

"Uh yeah," Inui mumbled uncomfortably. Tezuka's hardened gaze at him was gone now and was looking around at Oishi's house.

"Here, put the icepack on your swollen face you look horrible,"

"Oishi, I apologize for disturbing your peaceful home like this, barging like barbaric barbarians that has no place to go,"

"Te-Tezuka… what's with the barbarian thing?" Oishi whispered and laughed nervously. Tezuka spoke somewhat in a commanding voice.

"Rest assured, we'll take full responsibility of sharing the rent here," Oishi shook his head smiling.

"It's really alright, I don't pay rent here. My parents bought it a long time ago and left it to my care now,"

"Well then at least let me look for a job to help you with the things you need on this house," Tezuka offered.

"Well that's alright, I'll help you look out for a job. I'm currently working at Oshitari-san's firm and I could ask him if he has some connections needing for a job,"

"Thank you for your support Oishi,"

"Well then enough of the melodrama! Let's watch TV for tonight! I want to watch a live telecast concert," Eiji squealed in delight as he hopped on the sofa and reached for the remote control and choose the channel he wanted to watch. Oishi and Tezuka settled themselves on the sofa as well. Inui walked on the kitchen area to prepare for some coffee.

"What are you watching Eiji-kun?" Oishi asked lightly as he takes the cup Inui offered to him. Tezuka and Inui seemed to be engaged in a conversation.

"Hm, tonight is Fujiko's live performance at the Tokyo Dome so I want to watch it before the program even starts!"

"Ah, is that so," Oishi laughed pleasantly seeing Eiji's excited face. The program started after the commercial break and Eiji was already squealing along with the audience from the concert.

"Wah! Eiji not so loud! You'll inconvenience the neighbors," Oishi said persuasively but his words didn't seem to reach Eiji's ears as he looked starry-eyed on the TV. Oishi sighed in defeat and watched the T.V together with Eiji. Oishi stared at the screen and blinked. He thought he had seen a pure being descending from the stage—though obviously in truth the person is only tied into a harness. He has this slim, fragile figure and long slender legs his arms long and delicate too, his hazel brown hair dangling just above his shoulders and eyes that seems to depict the color of the endless sea. His face held an eternal smile—the smile which made the audience ballistic and mad.

"Wow, he looks even more mesmerizing," Eiji commented as he sighed in delight watching Fuji finally on the stage and carefully removing the harness.

"I can't deny that he's dazzling," Inui spoke all of a sudden startling the two of them. Inui focused his gaze on the screen and the three of them watch Fuji sing on of his songs.

_Without asking for the true reason of sadness,  
__I tightly held you,  
__The moon's light illuminated you  
__I simply invited the love _

_It's painful I can't sleep.  
__The fact the you were crying in a glimpse  
__Just when did I realize it?  
__Were you simply lonely? Is this feeling a fragile dream? _

_Don't say anything more than that.  
__If I love, I'll be hurting as much as I love  
__My thoughts have lost their life  
__Even though everyone wishes for love,  
__They keep on passing by each other. _

_You are the same,  
__It's painful isn't it?  
__Don't cry. No one blames you for loving someone  
__No one can stop the feelings of becoming to love someone;  
__I'm like that too so  
__It hurts that you can't slip away. _

_If I love, I'll be hurting as much as I love  
__From tomorrow onwards, what should the both of us do?  
__What repeats is the days that haven't changed for the better  
__You have to walk but…  
__I want you to know that I want to be by yours side.  
__  
-"Secret Sorrow" from X/1999_

The show was cut off by another commercial and Eiji snapped out of his trance and suggested something exciting to his opinion.

"Oishi, I want to see Fujiko in person!! He'll have his autograph signing at his studio right? Please can we go can we go?" he pleaded or more like pestered Oishi.

"Alright, just keep your voice down, Inui will you also go with us?" Oishi looked at Inui for moral support and Inui agreed to it unwillingly too.

"Ah, Tezuka will go too right?" Oishi announced but stopped talking when he saw Tezuka already sleeping, his arm crossed on his chest.

"Ah, too bad Tezuka didn't even see a glimpse of Fuji, I pity him," Eiji said in a singsong voice.

"He'll see him someday Eiji,"

**NEXT ON CHAOS AND COMPLICATIONS:**

"Are you alright?" he offered his hand to help the other guy get up but the latter slapped it away. He tried to stand up by himself but staggered in the process. Tezuka held him firmly on his shoulder.

"I ask you once again, are you alright?" his voice more persistent and demanding.

"Just leave me alone please, I'm begging you," the guy pleaded as his thick sunglasses fell on the ground only to reveal a pair of melancholic sapphire eyes. Tezuka looked at him as if he knew him somewhere before. Just meters away from them, a panting man shouted on top of his lungs, looking at them angrily.

"FUJI!!!"

* * *

(--,') Tezuka and Inui engaged in a serious conversation. 

"Why did you punch me a while ago?" Inui interrogated Tezuka.  
"I just feel like doing so,"

"Well why don't you consider doing a stripper's job?" Inui insisted.  
"Do you honestly want to die early Inui?"

"No, I just feel like doing so,"

"Why are you repeating my line?" Tezuka asked in the brink of snapping his vein.  
"Well I mean I just feel like you know teasing you, heehee,"

"I'll poison you someday Inui, you just have to wait,"


	3. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: Everybody should know that I'm not Takeshi Konomi.

Notes: It's so hard to make an antagonist real bad and evil. Especially if I really admire the antagonist.

**Chapter Two: Hide-and-Seek**

"Freedom is the only thing you can never have Fuji, not even until you die," –Saeki Koujiroh

* * *

"No, stop! Don't do this to me! I love you! I love you more than anything in this world!" 

"_Huh? What's that noise?" _Tezuka thought as he woke up groggily. He adjusted to the light of his surroundings only to find that he's on the guest room. He remembered last night when he and Inui took a refuge in Oishi's house just because they've been kicked out from their apartment.

"Can't you understand our situation? We're both men! And on top of that, isn't it humiliating for our friends staying at this house to know that we're gays?"

"_WHAT? Who's gay?" _Tezuka mentally screamed as he jerked up on his bed and tried to eavesdrop as stealthily as possible.

"I don't care about them! I only want to make love to you! We'll have to do it on this couch then!"

"WAIT, STOP!!!" Tezuka shouted as soon as he opened his room and hastily went to the living room. Eiji looked at him oddly. Oishi came out of his room to see what the commotion is all about. And Inui scribbled something furiously on his notebook right after seeing Tezuka.

"Tezuka are you alright?" Oishi asked in concern while trying to suppress the laugh that has been killing him.

"I heard some voices just a while ago I thought—"

"Ah! You mean the TV? Look, it's just a drama starring one of my favorite artists Harukaze Kurobane as Mikoto being in love with his friend Imadori—that's Amane-san, the infamous comedian known for lame jokes,"

"Ah, is that so?" Tezuka managed to say out of embarrassment. He then joined Inui for breakfast as he slowly digests the food Oishi prepared early in the morning.

"What do you want milk, coffee or tea?" Oishi asked Tezuka. Tezuka chose the milk and Oishi offered him a glass full of milk. Tezuka muttered "thanks" in between chewing the food he's eating. Oishi cleared his throat to say something.

"So Tezuka are you going to search for a job today? Inui, Eiji and I will go somewhere right after Eiji takes a bath and if you're not going out I'll entrust the house to you,"

"No, Oishi I'll be searching for a job today so—"

"Wow that's great, you're going to accompany us today," Oishi breathed in a sigh of relief. Tezuka's eyebrow furrowed hearing something off the topic but let it slip. He only realized that it was a mistake on his part. After an hour or so, the four of them stood in front of the huge building of a renowned recording company along with the screaming, annoying fan girls waiting for the main star to arrive.

* * *

"I though we're here to apply for a job?" Tezuka spoke lividly. Oishi laughed nervously and turn at Inui to concoct some explanation. 

"Ah you must have heard us wrong. Oishi said we're going to 'accompany' Eiji not to 'a company' now is everything clear?" Inui spoke with a hint of triumph. Tezuka seemed to believe that all of this was his fault for mishearing things.

"Why are we here anyway?" Tezuka asked in curiosity. Inui pointed out the huge tarpaulins hanging on the topmost floor of the building. It is simply a picture of a pair of blue sapphire-like eyes.

"I see a pair of eyes now what's the connection?"

"That is what this commotion is all about. You see those eyes belongs to the—"

"FUJIKO'S EYES! Tezuka those are Fuji's mysterious eyes that captivated my heart! He's like…like a…. mou! I can't even put it in words!!!" Eiji spoke excitedly.

"Who is this Fuji?" Tezuka asked monotonously. Eiji squealed in delight as he digs something on his backpack. Eiji shove the thing on Tezuka's hand.

"That's Fuji! Fuji Syuusuke! Everyone calls him "The Fallen Angel" but I'd rather call him Fujiko! That's one of his nicknames too! He said that on an interview!"

Tezuka looked at the picture briefly and returned it back to Eiji. He looked at his surroundings and made a conclusion in his mind.

"Fuji is popular, I see," he finally said. Eiji almost staggered in disbelief. Tezuka was incredibly slow.

"Tezuka how could you be so dumb? Of course he is!"

"Well I've actually never bothered myself in show business stuffs and the ones I watch on television are sports and news only," Tezuka defended himself.

"Tezuka is so boring. What do female like about him?" Eiji whispered at Oishi. Oishi laughed shakily, afraid that Tezuka may hear what Eiji's whispering. Tezuka looked around and noticed that he's already hungry. He then stared to leave the three of them.

"Wait, where are you going?" Oishi asked worriedly assuming it has something to do to what Eiji said to him.

"I'm going to buy something to eat," he said simply and walked away from the vicinity. It was that particular moment when a black limousine arrived and several guards stood near the car to prevent the fans from going nearer. There was a stampede in an instant and Eiji, Inui and Oishi were being pushed together with the crowd.

"Eiji, Let's JUST go HOME!!" Oishi shouted amidst the crowd. Eiji seemed to have shouted a reply to what he said but his voice were easily overpowered by the demanding voice of the crowd.

"Mou, I won't go until I see Fujiko in person!!! I won't be beaten by this!"

* * *

Inside the limousine a man with two shades of hair color—his white hair dominating more than the black ones laughed at the scene his eyes is seeing He turned to look at the guy sitting beside him and unconsciously reached out his hand to touch the person's face. 

"You're skin is still as soft and smooth as ever," the man commented. The other guy didn't move nor respond to his actions.

"Don't you feel thrilled at all? The people outside are shouting…screaming the name of one person they idolize…the person overpowering their well-being. Aren't you thrilled that it's your name they're shouting?"

The man pulled the guy closer to him, almost breathing on the guy's skin. The man felt intoxicated and addicted just by his smell as he succumb to his desire to taste a bit of the guy's skin slowly trailing kisses on the guy's neck going up to suck the guy's earlobe.

"Isn't this what you wanted Fuji?" the man said huskily. A lustful moan escape in Fuji's mouth as the man continued touching him.

"Would people still love a dirty person like you Fuji? But even though they still do I pity them because they can never have you. You already sold your soul to me along time ago,"

"Yeah," Fuji found his voice to respond and caught the man's attention.

"I sold my soul to a demon like you Saeki," the man called Saeki smirked as he brings Fuji in the brinks of pleasure. He strangled Fuji's delicate neck and smiled at him.

"Freedom is the only thing you can never have Fuji, not even until you die,"

"Well then can I have it when you die?" Fuji countered even while Saeki's strangling him. Saeki loosened his hold on him and pushed him aside.

"If I die Fuji, _if_. Now go on and smile the usual way to them, they're your only consolation now,"

Fuji reluctantly fixed his clothes and opened the door of the car and stepped out, still as dazzling as ever. He smiled at the growing wild crowd and made his way through the building with the help of the bodyguards. As he was about to enter the building, a guy bumped on his side and Fuji almost lost his balance.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to—" Eiji stopped when he raised his head only to find that he had bumped into Fuji. Standing so close to him, Eiji found Fuji blindingly stunning and beautiful even though Fuji does not wear striking clothes nor has anything outrageous on his body. In fact, Fuji always wear simple clothes like for today, he was wearing a white turtleneck long sleeve type.

"It's alright, that was just an accident. Anou… could you come with me to my studio?" Fuji asked brightly. Eiji didn't even think twice as he nodded and followed Fuji on his way.

* * *

Tezuka sipped his coffee while taking a brief scanning on the classified ads on the broadsheet newspaper he found on his coffee table. He marked the companies he was going to apply to and left the shop after that. He then walked down the streets full of shops and botiques of assorted things from trendy clothes to books and accessories. Something caught his attention and entered the flower shop by impulse. 

"Excuse me," Tezuka greeted the owner of the shop who is an old man. The old man smiled at him.

"Looking for the perfect flower for your wife sir?" he inquired smilingly. Tezuka's eyebrow raised a little but still responded to the old man.

"I am not married,"

"Ah my apologies, then for your girlfriend?" the man guessed once more. Tezuka shook his head lightly and remained a straight face.

"I don't plan on having one either," he replied. The old man chuckled but asked Tezuka one more time.

"What is it that you want then?"

"I was wondering if you're selling that cactus on the shelf," Tezuka asked politely. The old man looked to where Tezuka is pointing at and nodded.

"Will you buy it?"

"Yes,"

* * *

"Wow, Fuji your studio room is huge!" Eiji highly commented as he bounced on the soft couch on the corner of the room. Fuji quickly locked the door behind him. 

"Eh? Fujiko? Why are you locking the door?" he asked almost excitedly.

"_Wahh! Does this mean Fujiko likes me? Maybe we'll do something really really….KYAA!!!" _Eiji mentally squealed in excitement as Fuji approaches him.

"What's your name by the way?" Fuji asked softly. Eiji gulped hard, his heartbeat rate abnormal by the minute.

"I'm…I'm…Eiji Kikumaru…graduating college student this year," he stammered. Fuji smiled at him as he sat beside Eiji.

"_KYAA!!! He's too close! I think I'm going to faint!"_

"Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"Uh yes?"

"Could you help me out?"

* * *

"Search for the other rooms! Fuji-san must still be inside this building! Search for him!" one of the main bodyguards shouted at the others. 

Eiji walked slowly and quietly as a cat as he made his way out through the backdoor. He didn't notice the man in front of him.

"You, What are you doing here at the back door?" the man asked. Fuji remembered the guy as one of Fuji's bodyguard. He sweated and stammered, looking for a convincing lie.

"Ah, I was just taking a stroll…around…" he lied. The guard looked at him, doubtfully.

"You're the last person together with Fuji…" as the guard was about to reach his arm. Eiji did a somersault in air and run as fast as he could.

"I've been caught!"

* * *

Fuji clasped his chest to slower his heart beating, he heaved his breath in and out and smiled to himself. He can't see the building now but he can still spot some of the guards frantically searching for him. He let a triumphant smile registered on his face for successfully escaping the building once again. He walked down the streets with a hat on his head and dark eyeglasses. This way, no one will suspect that he is the "Fallen Angel Fuji". He reached the flower shop and looked for the cactus he had been looking for the couple of days. 

"It's not here anymore," he said looking downcast. He clutched the money on his pocket and sighed. He was about to enter the shop to ask the owner when another man bumped into him this time he fell hard on the ground.

"Itte…he's like a wall," Fuji winced as he commented on himself.

"Are you alright?" he offered his hand to help the other guy get up but the latter slapped it away. He tried to stand up by himself but staggered in the process. Tezuka held him firmly on his shoulder.

"I ask you once again, are you alright?" his voice more persistent and demanding.

"Just leave me alone please, I'm begging you," the guy pleaded as his thick sunglasses fell on the ground only to reveal a pair of melancholic sapphire eyes. Tezuka looked at him as if he knew him somewhere before. Just meters away from them, a panting man shouted on top of his lungs, looking at them angrily.

"FUJI!!!"

Fuji swiftly looked at the direction where his name was called. He looked petrified when he saw no bodyguards but Saeki himself.

"S-Saeki…What are you doing in…" Fuji didn't finish his sentence as he was slapped by Saeki. He staggered but was caught by Tezuka.

"Who gave you the right to hurt others?" Tezuka demanded. Saeki turned his attention to the man in front of him. He glared hard at him at the same time looking at him questioningly.

"It's none of your business, Fuji _come here_,"

Fuji's face look swollen now but he refused to go with Saeki and hid behind Tezuka. He clutched Tezuka's shirt unconsciously. Tezuka glanced at him then back at Saeki.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"_Who are you?_" Saeki returned the question and swiftly approached Tezuka with a straight punch. Tezuka bent his head a little to the right and countered using left hook. Saeki evaded the blow a little. Tezuka almost got him but failed. Fuji looked at the scene in front of him and yelled.

"Stop! Saeki, stop it!" Fuji hugged Saeki's back to stop him from assaulting Tezuka. The two of them ceased fighting and Saeki turned to Fuji.

"You're going back with me?" Saeki's tone wasn't that of a questioning voice but more of a demanding tone. Fuji nodded against his will. Saeki looked at him angrily as he gave a blow on Fuji's abdomen. Fuji passed out from pain and was carried by Saeki.

"You have nothing to do with this," he turned to look at Tezuka before leaving the vicinity.

Tezuka looked at the retreating back of the man going on his way to where his car is parked. He stood in silence as blood drops slowly out of his mouth.


	4. Madness

Disclaimer: Cacti are distinctive and unusual plant which are adapted to extremely hot environments, showing a wide range of anatomical and physiological features which conserve water.

Notes: No signs of SanaYuki. (Chapter 4 perhaps?) so for now, enjoy TezuFuji.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Madness**

"What's the connection of the cactus to your face Tezuka?"—Eiji Kikumaru

* * *

"Is it really ok to leave Eiji there?" Inui interrogated the fuming Oishi. Oishi nodded. 

"It's not really important if we're there or not, as long as he sees his beloved Fuji were strangers,"

"Ah, I am sensing sarcasm on your voice, why is that?" Inui asked maliciously, the corner of his glasses glinted once again.

However, Inui's attention was diverted by a poster hanging on one of the boutiques of a famous clothes line. It was a poster of a young man wearing nothing but a funky low denim pants. The man on the poster looked like he was wiping the droplets of water on his chest yet for some reasons; he looked seductive at the same time. Inui found himself obsessing over the poster.

"Oishi, Inui!!! Help me!!!" Eiji's loud voice was heard meters away from them. Oishi instinctively approached the panting Eiji.

"What is it Eiji?"

"Come on we need to get out of here!" Eiji wailed as he frantically looked everywhere and spotted one of the guards.

"How…Why…What the hell is going—" Oishi asked frantically but was cut off by Eiji as he grabbed him by the arm.

"Fujiko's guards are looking for me! I … I helped Fujiko escape through the emergency exit at the back of the building!"

"What?" Oishi blurted out.

"Mou, Oishi! This is not the time for me to explain!" Eiji wailed once more.

"Well then, let's…let's go," Oishi said uncertainly, still confused. Eiji pulled the daydreaming Inui but the latter didn't move one bit.

"Inui-chan, I'm begging you!!!" Eiji pleaded as he pulled Inui's arm. Eiji gave up pulling him when he noticed Inui gawking at the poster on the boutique in front of them.

"Mou, Inui!!! Now is not the time obsessing about that poster! If you want to know that model's name he's Kaidoh Kaoru, are you happy now?" Inui nodded still in trance by the mysterious model. Eiji stopped in mid track when they were surrounded by the guards.

"Uh-oh," he squeaked. He hid behind Oishi's back. The guards were about to approach them when one of them received a call from their boss.

"Fuji is safely back in his mansion now, let's go back," the rest followed the main bodyguard and left the three of them still standing.

"Ah…that…that was it? Mou that was so anti climatic," Eiji pouted but Oishi looked at him in a reprimanding way.

"At least your Fuji is back safely on his house right?" Oishi assured the concerned Eiji.

"Ah, yeah," Eiji answered, still uncertain.

* * *

"Bastard! Didn't I tell you freedom is the only thing you can't have?" Saeki shouted on top of his lungs. He dragged Fuji to his own room and pushed him to the bed. Fuji backed away as far as possible. He was utterly afraid of Saeki's attitude. 

"You have nothing to say to defend yourself?" Saeki spat. Fuji looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Fuji hissed despite his fear. Saeki's face contorted as he balled his fist in anger. He grabbed Fuji by his hair and whispered something when their faces are only centimeters apart.

"That's utterly courageous of you to say Syusuke," Fuji winced at the tightening hold of Saeki.

"Punch me! Let's see if you can! You don't want to damage this face now do you?" Fuji snickered as he glared at Saeki. Saeki pursed his lips into a thin line making his face unreadable. He then pulled Fuji out of the bed, his hands still clamped on Fuji's hair and banged Fuji's head on the wall. Fuji slowly slumped on the floor, his consciousness slowly drifting away.

"I really love you Fuji," Saeki uttered as he loosened up his own tie. Fuji lay flat on the floor, his face bathing on his own blood.

"I really, really, really love you Fuji," Saeki uttered now on his way to undoing his buttoned shirt. Saeki opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"You're always testing my patience," Saeki squatted down and touched Fuji's face with the tip of his forefinger. He then smiled sweetly at Fuji.

"You're so beautiful,"

"Mind if you stop what you're doing?" a drawling voice spoke. Saeki turned his head swiftly to see the intruder. The owner of the voice was standing at the doorway, his face looking grim.

"Why are you here?" Saeki asked indifferently.

"Don't damage his face," the guy commanded. Saeki snorted as he pulled his hair back.

"Who are you to order me around?" he said sternly.

"I'm just nobody," he replied. Saeki's eyebrows met and cast the figure an interrogating look. When Saeki said nothing, the guy spoke.

"You have a meeting at seven in the evening. You choose; him or your business?"

"Fuji of course," Saeki said with ease.

The figure walked towards Saeki, tilted his head and spoke in a mocking tone.

"Perhaps I should change the question, you choose; you leave or Fuji leaves?"

Saeki laughed at what the guy said. "You can't do that,"

"I can contact Fuji's cousin just for you," he said with no traces of changes on his stoic face. Saeki's eyes darkened but didn't do anything but fixed his shirt hastily.

"You win this time," he hissed and with one last look at Fuji he said, "You're lucky this time around,"

* * *

Tezuka opened the door only to be greeted by Oishi's horrified expression. 

"Bloody hell, what happened to your face?" Oishi asked as he ushered Tezuka to the living room. Eiji appeared with an ice pack on his hand and handed it to Oishi. Oishi cast him an appreciative look.

"Someone's fist connected to my face,"

"Tell us about it," Oishi insisted.

"It was nothing," Tezuka admonished. He grabbed the ice pack out of Oishi's hand and treated himself.

"I don't like that attitude of yours, you always keep the problem to yourself," Oishi commented quietly and left Tezuka. Eiji looked at Oishi, then back at Tezuka. He decided to follow Oishi.

"Oishi was just worried, you know his personality," Inui explained as he appeared on the living room. Tezuka remained silent. Oishi returned and sat on the couch.

"I'm not mad or anything, just explain to us what happened to you,"

Tezuka closed his eyes momentarily before pulling out a plastic bag. The three of them inspected what was inside and gaped at each other.

"What's the connection of the cactus to your face Tezuka?" Eiji asked while scratching his nose.

"I was buying this cactus for some unknown reason when a guy bumped into me," Tezuka stated.

"…and?" Eiji asked, his eyes gleaming in curiosity.

"I helped the guy out of my kindness,"

"…and?" Inui asked taking interest on Tezuka's story.

"A guy appeared out of nowhere and claimed the guy I bumped into,"

"…and?" Oishi insisted.

"The guy I bumped into refused to come with him,"

"...and? MOU I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! WOULD YOU PLEASE CONTINUE YOUR STORY WE'RE WASTING OUR TIME!!!" Eiji yelled out of his impatience at Tezuka's slow story telling. Oishi laughed shakily as he calmed down the rampaging Eiji.

"Obviously the guy punched me because I refused to give the guy back,"

Inui's glasses shined for a second. "Why didn't you give the guy back?"

Tezuka stopped in mid-track before uttering the words, "I honestly don't know,"

"So, who was the guy you bumped into? Did he tell you his name?" Oishi asked as he patted Eiji's head.

"He didn't tell me but I know who he is,"

"…Who is it?" Eiji asked as he recovered from his madness.

"Fuji Syusuke,"

* * *

The audio from inside the car blasted loud rock music that the driver appreciatively listened to. He was driving closer to one of the towering buildings in Tokyo. As he pulled over the car and parked it somewhere, he didn't notice the vibrating cell phone at the seat next to him. 

"Hello, who's this?" he asked brightly, as he checked his hair on the side mirror.

"It's me, you moron," the guy on the phone said.

"Oh, Saeki what's up?" he chuckled as he buttoned his polo shirt.

"I need you to work on something,"

"What is it? Do I need to kill someone? Ha! Just kidding," the person was lucky that he isn't talking at Saeki personally. Had he been talking to Saeki face on, Saeki must've strangled him to death.

"I need you to find a capable man suited for this one specific job,"

"Oh, a job, what job?"

"Fuji's body guard,"

* * *

Note: Can you guess those two unknown characters? I bet you can.


	5. Despair

Disclaimer: The scarf Yukimura and Sanada bought was originally the scarf Byakuya from Bleach wears. Sorry Byakuya-sama.

Notes: SanaYuki pair enters the scene. I think I'm losing my grip on this story. I am thinking about the ending already, but the thing is, I can't see the ending. XD

* * *

**Chapter Four: Despair**

"Just kill me already," –Fuji Syusuke

* * *

"You choose what scarf," a gentle voice requested the guy together with him. The man obliged as he scanned the section of scarves of all sort and found one simple white scarf made from silver-white windflower light silk. He showed it to the other man. 

"How much is it?" he asked, his voice still as soft as it was before.

"Just a thousand dollar," the man replied. The other guy's eyes widened for a moment before putting down the scarf.

"Too expensive," he replied with a frown on his face.

"There's nothing expensive when it's you I'm giving it to, Yukimura," the man spoke, putting on a straight face. Yukimura smiled at him.

"You're too much Sanada,"

"That's because I love you," he mumbled. Yukimura blushed and placed his right arm around Sanada's waist. Sanada looked down at him, curious as to what Yukimura is trying to do.

"I love you too,"

Sanada smiled at him for a moment and placed a kiss on Yukimura's forehead. He then ordered the salesperson to take the scarf to the cashier. Yukimura's eyes dimmed a little as he remembered something.

"Why the sad face?"

"It was nothing. I just wish that we can find my cousin as soon as possible," Sanada watched the melancholic look on Yukimura's face and couldn't help but embrace him to show comfort. He then placed the scarf around Yukimura's neck.

"We'll find your cousin in no time. For now, take good care of your health,"

* * *

"Are you fully awake now?" the voice asked Fuji. Fuji opened his eyes only to find himself lying on the bed. He winced as he felt the pain on his head. He noticed that his head has already been bandaged. 

"Why are you here?" Fuji asked indifferently.

"Funny, that's the exact words Saeki told me," the guy replied. Fuji looked at him seriously.

"I'm not joking, why are you here Shinji?"

"Is it wrong to visit a dear friend?" he questioned back. Fuji turned his gaze on the corner of the room unable to answer him.

"Perfect timing as always, you always appear right after Saeki captures me,"

"I came a little too late this time," Shinji replied, guilt evident in his voice. Fuji smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you're here Shinji, where's Echizen?" Fuji asked as he tried to sit up. Shinji helped him and placed a pillow on his back.

"He's gnawing on the clothes lying on the floor. That cat needs a lesson from now on,"

Fuji smiled as he saw the kitten loitering around the room, dragging Fuji's shirt with his mouth. Fuji noticed the blood stain on his shirt and frowned. Shinji noticed the change of mood.

"Aren't you tired?" he mumbled. Fuji closed his eyes and gave a tight smile.

"Yes I'm tired, tired of loving Saeki, tired of living, tired of everything,"

Shinji could only look at his defeated state.

"Just kill me already,"

* * *

"Good morning, you're calling Oshitari Firm how may I help you?" the secretary brightly asked. 

"I need to speak with Oshitari," the guy at the other end on the line asked.

"Do you have an appointment with Oshitari-san?" The secretary politely questioned.

"This is Sanada speaking, tell him that," Sanada said impatiently. Yukimura looked at him with reprimanding eyes.

"Why did you call?" another voiced asked, it was Oshitari.

"Kindly fix our documents and papers as soon as possible; we're going back to Japan," Sanada ordered. Oshitari laughed all of a sudden.

"Honeymoon's over?"

Sanada was about to shout a string of curses if it wasn't for the fact that Yukimura was standing in front of him, fixing his necktie. Yukimura looked up to him and smiled.

"Yes," Sanada rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ho, you're answering quite politely now are you? Is your wife just around the corner?" Oshitari taunted. Sanada bit his lower lip to restrain his anger.

"I swear I'll kill you Oshitari," he warned. Yukimura's face changed instantly as he pulled Sanada's necktie a little too hard.

"_Manners,_" Yukimura reminded. Sanada mumbled an apology to Yukimura.

"Can't believe the mighty Sanada Genichirou is mumbling an apology, some miracle ne?" the guy commented.

"Just do what I say," Sanada said sighing in defeat.

"Alright then," Oshitari sighed as he put down the phone on its handle.

"Is there even a need to threat?" Yukimura questioned. Sanada stroke Yukimura's hair absently as they sat on the couch.

"That's a given factor,"

* * *

The lack of sleep was the reason why Tezuka was practically half-dead at the check-out desk. His hands were mechanically moving items across the flat surface of the scanner. 

_Beep.  
_A bag of candies

_Beep.  
_Shampoo

_Beep._

He paused, hand hovering above a flashy magazine. Bright, attention catching captions spread freely around the border. What caught his eyes, however, was the slim figure smiling out at him from the cover.

Hazel brown hair, sapphire-like eyes, soft pink luscious lips, completed with silken skin. Even Tezuka who wouldn't normally give a damn thought about celebrities was reluctantly admitting the boy was beautiful.

He dropped the items into a pale plastic bag and slid it across the counter towards the two girls. They giggled and then whispered at each other.

"Come again," Tezuka muttered drowsily.

The girls giggled some more. One reached out to grab the bag and swiftly pulled out the magazine. They sighed dreamily.

Tezuka caught part of their conversation as the pair headed out the door.

The first girl, holding the magazine, looked at the cover quite lustfully. "Syusuke Fuji…"

Her friend mirrored her expression with freakish accuracy.

"Isn't he gorgeous?"

Tezuka's attention went back to the counter, the encounter buried at the back of his mind.

* * *

"Hallow, Saeki-chan!" a guy greeted Saeki. Saeki was seating at his chair and was busily signing contract documents. 

"What, you finished what I've been telling you to?" Saeki spat. The other guy pouted.

"Mou, Saeki-sama is mean! Hah, I am so unlucky,"

"Answer my question or I'll immediately throw your body into the river," Saeki shouted at he threw the pen on the desk.

"Ok, ok, no need for death threats. I've found the perfect guy for the job! How lucky was that?" the guy beamed.

"Is he reliable?" the guy nodded.

"Did you check his academic background?"

"I know him personally," the guy said as he settled himself on the sofa on Saeki's office. Saeki's arched his eyebrow in interest.

"He graduated with honors at Toudai University. Fifteen years of experience in martial arts, good at handling guns uh, it's actually three years of experience at gunmanship and the best part…never even had a girlfriend!" the guy rolled out laughing. Saeki smirked as he checked on the data presented with him. He then frowned when he saw no picture of the said guy.

"Who is this guy? How come you've presented a lousy data to me? No picture and no name!" he shouted. He then pulled out his .45 caliber gun on his drawer and pointed it at the guy.

"You're testing out my patience," Saeki spat. The guy laughed nervously but approached Saeki. Saeki pulled the trigger and the bullet went past through the guy's arm by mere millimeters. The guy winced in pain but then hastily covered his arm with his handkerchief.

"I was about to give you the picture, It's here in my pocket," he threw the picture and landed on Saeki's table.

Saeki recognized the face.

"Who is this man?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu,"


	6. Emotions from a song

**Disclaimer: **A public disavowal, as of pretensions, claims, opinions, and the like.

**Notes:** It took me so long to update. I'm still stuck, I think. Nyaa... I need inspirations. Review! XD

* * *

**Chapter Five: Emotions from a Song **

"But I can feel the pain in each song he sings," –Oishi Shuichiro

* * *

"I don't like this guy," Saeki said as he held the 3R picture of Tezuka by the edge. The other guy tied the handkerchief around his arm as tightly as possible to prevent the rapid loss of blood. 

"Just give it a shot ne?" he tried to coax. Saeki merely looked at him.

"I'll give you a shot on your skull is that alright with you?" Saeki questioned. The other man laughed nervously again.

"He's an experienced man I tell you."

Saeki remembered how Tezuka fought with him last time; his ribs haven't even recovered from Tezuka's blow. Saeki took a moment of consideration.

"I'll think about it," he stated. The man heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good," the man breathed.

"Now get out,"

The man closed the door and hurriedly left Saeki's office. Saeki remained passive that time as he drilled his gaze on Tezuka's picture. He then let it fall on the ground, swaying slowly in mid-air. But even before it reaches the carpeted floor, Saeki shot numerous bullets on the picture.

Tezuka's face was instantly erased that moment.

* * *

"The documents are overdue Oishi! What happened to the files I'm asking you to patch up?" an angry boss yelled at Oishi. Oishi bowed in apology over and over again. 

"It's not like you at all, you're one efficient man Oishi I'm so disappointed in you," the boss shook his head negatively. The guy rummaged on the large drawer at the corner of his office and pulled out a folder.

"You fix these papers as an added punishment ok?" the boss stated handing out the folder at Oishi's open hands.

"I truly apologize for the delay of work," Oishi repeated. The boss nodded in understanding. He then opened his cigarette pack and lighted one to relieve his stress.

"I can understand but only for now, there's too much pressure…" he sighed.

"Then you can make love to me for a change!" a voice emerged out of the boss' desk. The man yelled all of a sudden only to find an energetic guy kneeling under his desk. The guy beamed at him as he gently stroked the boss' inner thigh.

"Gakuto, what the fuck are you doing crouching down there?"

"Eh? Can I not play with you today?" Gakuto pouted as he looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Oishi couldn't help but laugh.

"Oshitari-san, Gakuto has been waiting for you for hours now,"

Oshitari glared daggers at Gakuto. "I'm busy. And would you mind? Get the hell out of my desk _please_,"

Gakuto stood up but wailed afterwards. He then approached Oishi for comfort.

"Oshitari sure is mean! I just want to relieve his stress! You know like sucking and licking and kissing and—"

"That's enough Gakuto!" Oshitari yelled his face beet red from embarrassment.

Oishi was silently amused at the instant change of mood of his boss. He then bowed in apology and left the office. Gakuto was still wailing on the corner. Oshitari sighed in defeat as he ushered Gakuto to approach him. Gakuto stood next to Oshitari's chair and stifled a cry.

"I'm really busy. Sanada wants me to arrange his documents here in Japan together with Yukimura-san. I hope you're understanding the pressure of work here,"

Gakuto nodded and sat on Oshitari's lap. He then trailed kisses on his neck.

"I know, that's why I'm doing this,"

"Alright you sneaky fox,"

* * *

"His cell phone cannot be reached," Sanada said uncertainly as he stared on the cordless phone on his hands. 

"What is that bastard Oshitari doing at this time?" he cursed as silently as he could, not letting the sleeping guy on his bed wake. He then placed the phone back and crept on the bed. He silently watched Yukimura's peaceful, sleeping face and traced Yukimura's face with his finger.

"You're so beautiful," Sanada whispered as he bent down to kiss Yukimura lightly making sure that he won't wake up. Sanada turned around and a smile lit up on his face.

He then felt an arm hugging his waist, a warm breath on the back of his neck uttering words only Sanada could appreciate.

"I love you…"

Amidst the darkness of the room, Sanada's smile goes unnoticed.

* * *

The whole day had been tiring for Tezuka. He hadn't expected to be fired almost instantly the moment he had accepted the job on the convenience store. He returned home late at night due to his night shift work. He sighed in resignation as he remembered how he was sacked at few hours ago. 

"Damn women," he uttered under his breath. He opened the door and headed straight at the kitchen. All the light's are now off except in Oishi's room whose probably summarizing the paper works on the firm he was working in.

He removed his shoes and placed it on the closet where the other shoes are kept. As silently as he could, he brewed his own black coffee and settled himself on the sofa and opened the television. He found a documentary program on air and watched it. After almost half an hour, he grew tired of watching how animals were butchered here and there. He changed the channel and settled on the Music Video channel he stumbled upon only to find the same face he saw on the magazine that was bought yesterday.

" Fuji…" Tezuka whispered unconsciously. He then listened to the melancholic song Fuji was uttering.

_A dry breeze is blowing,  
__The city is getting cold.  
__I wonder how many seasons have passed  
__Without even a sound? _

_All of the people coming and going bear heavy burdens,  
__Searching for tomorrow  
__Within the heat haze wavering in the distance.  
_

_Feelings like sand  
__Falling through my hands…  
__Back then, the words that pierced my heart  
__Suddenly started to throb with pain but…  
_

_I've searched for pieces of myself,  
__Counting the endless nights all the while  
__These feelings are becoming so certain _

_I almost lose myself. _

_Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far.  
__I wonder; why is the sky so vast?  
__Even though I tried to yell, my voice didn't come.  
__And tears suddenly poured out.  
_

_I wonder where the birds are flying off to,  
__As they freely slice through the wind?  
__One can't return to the same place  
__As it once was in days gone by. _

_Even if I give up my dream like this  
__I won't suppress my soaring heartbeat.  
__Someday, I want to reach  
__As high as the clouds. _

_I'll spread my wings in my heart and journey once again _

_I will reach it without fail. _

_--"Alone" _

"I can't understand why Eiji is so obsessed with that singer," Oishi commented suddenly which startled Tezuka.

"But I can feel the pain in each song he sings."

Tezuka remained silent for a while, watching Fuji's music video in the darkness of the night in which only the moonlight from outside provides light on the living room.

"I can tell you're interested," Oishi commented out of the blue as he examined Tezuka's face. Tezuka didn't argue nor ask what Oishi meant by 'being interested'. He simply dropped off the subject cast a short glance on the screen before he turned it off.

* * *

**Next on Chaos and Complications:**

"So Tezuka, do you have a job?" the man asked playfully.

"No," he said bluntly. The man flashed another smile, this time a whole lot wider.

"Well I could offer a job…if you like,"

"Sengoku, I hope that job isn't—"

"What Tezuka, underground business propaganda of some sort?" he filled in.

"Precisely,"

"That was five years ago Tezuka..." Sengoku grinned sheepishly.

"So, what's the job," he asked half-interestedly.

"A body guard,"


End file.
